


Comment fics

by lyryk (s_k)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Merlin (TV), Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Supernatural
Genre: Comment Fic, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2018-02-10 13:21:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2026629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_k/pseuds/lyryk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For prompts by my flist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comment fics

1\. Jo & Castiel, crackfic, for Snickfic.

 

‘ _This_ is your true form?’ Jo asks, touching one of Castiel’s scales gingerly. It’s cool and smooth, definitely not as slimy as it appears.

‘It is one of my many true forms,’ Castiel says in his semi-imperious monotone. 

Jo giggles. ‘Sorry,’ she says quickly. ‘It’s... sorry, Cas. You have to see how funny this is, right?’

‘Humans,’ Castiel mutters, sliding into the water. The great scaly head turns slowly. ‘This is the form in which I can guide you best on this journey.’

Jo takes the giant, proffered paw, and climbs onto his back. Heaven is obviously going to be a lot more fun than she expected.

 

2\. Charlie & Dean, shopping, for Colls.

 

‘How about this one?’ Charlie holds a Princess Leia-style bikini top against her chest, squinting at herself in the mirror.

‘Nope, definitely not that one.’ Dean snatches it from her hands. ‘You’ll show way too much skin, dude.’

‘It’s supposed to be a costume party, _dude_.’ Charlie snatches it back from him. ‘You’re like the big brother I never wanted, you know that?’

 

3\. Sam/Kevin, insomnia, for Sagetan.

 

‘Having trouble sleeping?’ Sam asks, handing Kevin a mug of what looks like very milky hot chocolate, complete with marshmallows.

‘This is supposed to help me sleep?’ Kevin asks dubiously, but he takes a sip anyway. It’s warm and sweet, and he takes a few more sips, making an appreciative sound.

‘Good, right?’ Sam says with a grin. He squeezes Kevin’s shoulder. ‘I’ll be in the living room if you need anything. Try to get some sleep, okay?’

‘’Kay.’ Kevin sets the mug down on the night table and covers himself up with the blankets again. Sam’s bed is huge and warm, and smells like books and that woodsy shampoo that Sam seems to like. He’s asleep before the rest of his drink goes cold.

 

4\. Willow/Oz for Tiny-white-hats.

 

The Dingoes are playing at the Bronze again, some grunge-y number with an erratic beat that the crowd on the dance floor seems to love. Willow sits at a table, sipping her ice-cold mango sunrise and watching Oz play. When he’s like this, up on the stage and brightly lit, it’s easy for her to blend into the dark, like all the things that they don’t talk about.

 

5\. Willow/Tara, anal play, for Justwolf.

When there’s no more space on Tara’s back, Willow dips the brush into the paint again and parts Tara’s cheeks, carefully holding them apart with her thumb and forefinger to trace her rim with the wet tip of the brush, watching as Tara’s hole contracts involuntarily. ‘Did I mention the paint is edible?’ she asks conversationally. Tara lets out a muffled whine into the pillow, her body quivering with anticipation, and Willow smiles.

 

6\. James/Jack for Pyrites-gold.

 

‘I never actually said the treasure would be _on_ the island, precisely,’ Jack says, leaning back on his elbows and getting comfortable in the sand. 

‘Then why exactly has your wretched compass led us here?’ Norrington snaps, clearly starting to unravel at the seams. The man really is quite lovely, wigless and coatless because of the heat.

Jack tips his hat back and glitters in the sun, and waits for the Commodore to catch on.

 

7\. Lenore/Benny for Daria234.

 

‘Didn’t expect to see you in Purgatory,’ Lenore says, slipping her blade back into its sheath. 

‘Just like old times, huh?’ Benny’s smiling easily. ‘You and me against the world.’

‘This is a different world,’ she says shortly, turning her back on him. 

When she starts walking, he follows, and she doesn’t stop him.

 

8\. Arthur/Gwaine for Bohemia. (Set in the context of 'At Swim, Two Boys'.)

 

It’s easier not to think during the daytime, when he’s busy fighting a war that was never his. At night, he clutches the broken half of a dented medal and tries to keep his eyes closed. The only time he manages to sleep without dreaming is when Gwaine slips into bed beside him and pulls him against his chest.


End file.
